With the advent and growth of computer and communications applications in the business environment, the retrofit installation of delicate and sophisticated cabling such as twisted pair and fiber optic cables has become more and more of an issue. Unlike conventional electrical wiring, such cabling cannot be abused either in its installation or use. Bending excessively, kinking, sharp bending, contact with sharp edges, etc. all can cause harm to the cable which affects its intended performance. This problem is not quite so significant in new construction where cable trays designed to receive such cabling are installed during construction to accommodate current and future needs. In retrofit applications, however, means must be provided for the easy, safe and secure installation and maintenance of such cabling.
Accordingly, a number of hangers or supports for such cabling have been designed and marketed primarily for the retrofit market For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,994 describes a cable support which is generally J-shaped and has a saddle portion which is curved around the base of the J and flat across the base of the J. with one another. Additionally, use of the cable support described in this patent usually requires the use of a cable tie across the open face of the J to secure the cable after installation.